familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Governors of Minnesota
The following is a list of Governors of the State of Minnesota and Minnesota Territory. The governor serves as head of the executive branch of the state's government and is charged with ensuring the faithful execution of the state's laws. He or she is empowered to name state commissioners and department heads and to approve or veto bills passed by the legislature. The governor also serves as commander-in-chief of the state's military and navy forces. Henry H. Sibley was elected the first governor in a statewide election held on October 13, 1857 and took office following Minnesota's entry into the Union as the 32nd state on May 11, 1858. At the time, the governor and lieutenant governor were elected on separate ballots to terms lasting two years. Prior to 1886, statewide elections were held on odd years. Because of this change (the result of an 1883 state constitutional amendment), Lucius F. Hubbard's second term as governor lasted three years. With the passage of a 1958 state constitutional amendment, the terms of governor and lieutenant governor increased to four-years in 1963. A 1972 state constitutional amendment provided for the joint election of the governor and lieutenant governor starting in 1974. The numerals indicate the consecutive time in office served by a single person. For example, William R. Marshall served two consecutive terms and is counted as the fifth state governor (not the fifth and sixth). Henry A. Swift assumed the governorship after the resignation of Alexander Ramsey, serving out the remainder of what would have been Ramsey's second term. The fact that Swift was not voted into office does not affect the numbering, which makes him the 3rd governor. Rudy Perpich served two non-consecutive terms and is counted chronologically as both the 34th and the 36th governor. Because of this, the list below contains 40 governorships, but only 39 people. Prior to its organization as a territory, portions of Minnesota were part of the Northwest Territory, Indiana Territory, Louisiana Territory (later renamed Missouri Territory), Illinois Territory, Michigan Territory, Wisconsin Territory, and Iowa Territory; see the lists of governors of Ohio, Indiana, Missouri, Illinois, Michigan, Wisconsin, and Iowa for this period. Four governors were born outside the United States; Knute Nelson in Norway, John Lind and Adolph O. Eberhart in Sweden and Hjalmar Petersen in Denmark. Only 16 of the 40 governors of Minnesota have been born in Minnesota. Five governors have resigned from office and three have died in office. Territorial Governors State Governors See also *List of Minnesota gubernatorial elections *List of Lieutenant Governors of Minnesota *Minnesota Governor's Residence *U.S. Congressional Delegations from Minnesota Notes Notes on Minnesota political party names *Minnesota Democratic-Farmer-Labor Party: On April 15, 1944 the state Democratic Party and the Minnesota Farmer-Labor Party merged and created the Minnesota Democratic-Farmer-Labor Party (DFL). It is affiliated with the national Democratic Party. *Republican Party of Minnesota: From November 15, 1975 to September 23, 1995 the name of the state Republican party was the Independent-Republican party (I-R). The party has always been affiliated with the national Republican Party. *Independence Party of Minnesota: The party was founded under this name in 1992. In 1995 the IPM affiliated with the national Reform Party and renamed itself the Reform Party of Minnesota. In 2000 the Reform Party of Minnesota disaffiliated with the national Reform Party and returned to the name Independence Party. Other high offices held This is a table of congressional and other federal offices held by governors. All representatives and senators mentioned represented Minnesota expect where noted. * denotes offices that the governor resigned to take. Living former governors * * ;Specific * * * Category:Lists of United States governors Category:Governors of Minnesota Governors